unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenger
|-|Unturned 3= The Avenger is a in Unturned 3. It classifies as a Military-grade handgun. It uses the Avenger Magazine by default, which holds up to 13 rounds. The gun takes up 4 slots in the Inventory (2x2). Acquirement: Hawaii: It can spawn at Alika Base and other Military Locations. PEI: It can spawn at Summerside Military Base and Confederation Bridge. Washington: The Avenger spawns at Olympia Military Base, Paradise Point, Scorpion-7, and Military Checkpoints. Germany: It can spawn in the Coalition Base, Schwarzwald Military Base, Aerospace Defense Complex and other military areas. Analysis: Blueprints: *'Avenger' (<100% durability) + Metal Scrap (x2) + Blowtorch = Avenger (100%) History: Trivia: *Originally, the Avenger's magazine was misplaced. The 3.12.3.0 update fixed this. *The 13 round magazine suggests the gun is indeed based on a Beretta 96 and not on a 92/M9, as the 92/M9 has no 13 round feed box, while the Beretta 96 does. *The Avenger is a Military-grade weapon, but the standard sidearms of the Canadian military are the SIG P225, SIG P226, and Browning Hi-Power, not the Beretta 96. *The illuminated sights may give away the player's position at night. |-|Classic= The Berette is a Ranged Weapon found at police locations. It uses Lebel Magazines , which hold up to 13 rounds. Acquirement: The Berette is currently known to be found in 5 locations in Prince Edward Island. The locations it is found in are: *Police station in Charlottetown. *Police station in Burywood. *The sandbags on the dock of Alberton. *The immobile police car in the Confederation Bridge. *The car wreck on the road in Summerside Peninsula. Analysis: Advantages: *The Berette is capable of inflicting more damage than its more common counterpart; the Colt. *Its magazine holds almost double the amount of ammo its counterpart, the Swift Magazine, does. *It has the highest magazine capacity of a pistol. *Only 1 civilian bullets is required to refill its magazine. *The Berette is not particularly rare, nor is its magazine. *It is light weight. Disadvantages: *Like all pistols, the Berette has a sluggish rate of fire. *It has a short effective range. *It does not allow tactical attachments. *Its damage-per-shot is still significantly lower than that of the Desert Falcon or Magnum. Trivia: *The real-life equivalent of the Berette is the Beretta 92FS manufactured by Beretta. *It was named Beretta before the bandwidth crash, along with three other guns. |-|Antique= The M9 is a Ranged Weapon in Antique. It uses 9x19mm rounds. It holds 13 rounds, and has damage similar to that of the G17. Acquirement: The M9 is commonly found at Police Stations, Farway Airport's air traffic control tower and crashed plane, Ana's Lighthouse, and the Evacuation Zone. It can also be dropped from police zombies. Trivia: * It is based on the Beretta M9. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3 Holding.png|Avenger in hand. Player wearing Avenger.png|A player holding Avenger. Avenger in hand.png|Avenger equipped in the hand Avenger model.png|Avenger model Classic: 2014-07-24_00003.jpg|Berette in hands. 2014-07-24_00002.jpg|Aiming down the Berette 2014-07-24_00004.jpg|A Berette on the ground. Police Uniform.png|A berette held by a player. pl:Avenger Category:Handgun Category:Rare Rarity Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapon